Seddie Love Story
by RaexxBB
Summary: The story of two people coming together after hating each other for what seemed like forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Seddie**

_The story of two people that hated each other, than end up falling in love with them being seventeen now and all._

The iCarly team sat on the Shay's sofa. They all had bored looks on their faces.

Freddie in another shirt his mother had brought him from Wal-Mart, and he had gotten better muscles ever the years that had passed. Carly's figure fully in now made her look older, and more moocher, also having gotten the smaller breast of the two girls. Sam, on the other hand, hated her body. Her figure slimmer than ever, breast big and made all the guys turn to look when she walked by, because as she walked they jiggled.

Carly leaned up at last, saying, "Hey, I think I'm going to text Mick"-the new guy at their school she was dating- "and go out with him." She ran up the stairs to change.

Freddie and Sam sat staring at each other out of their boredom.

Sam got up, "Benson, let us go play layers tag. Running around and shooting each other will be more fun than just sitting here." So, they left, and at the layer tag place. They both got their guns and chest peace armor.

By the end of the round Sam had gotten thirty-six shots on him, and he had gotten twelve on her. Both of their faces red from running around like morons.

As they were leaving Sam starting talking to Freddie. "So, Freddie," she glanced over at the boy, "Do you still like Carly, because if you do I think you have the right to know something about her."

"What? Why do you care if I know Carly's big secret? I mean, I'm not really that interested in her anymore is all. I've moved on, but I'm not telling you who to Puckett." Freddie said in a cold tone.

"I didn't really want to know." She saw Freddie staring at her.

"Anyway, what about Carly do I need to know?" He just kept his gaze on her as they walked.

"Well, she didn't want me to tell you, but I feel like I should anyways. She's no longer. . ." her words trailed off. Freddie was most likely thinking this is just like Sam to tell him a secret she wasn't allowed to. "She's no longer a virgin."

"Oh, with Mick I take?" He questioned her.

"Yep," they had stopped walking, and where now staring at each other. "Do you believe me, or are you just going to freak out and run and tell Carly I told you." He didn't do that, but what he did do freak Sam out. He placed a hand on her cheek kissing her lips so tenderly. His other hand slid around her waist, a thought ran into Sam's mind: Why am I letting him do this? Why do I feel kissing Benson? WHAT THE HECK JUST CAME INTO MY MOUTH?

It was Freddie's tongue, yet Sam found she liked it. Every part of kissing him made her feel amazing. Just why did she feel this way with his kiss to her lips? Why not someone else?

Sam placed her arms around his neck. It felt like an hour had gone by from kissing him, but it was only a minute.

"What was that about?" Sam asked nervously.

"You're the one I moved on to, and I couldn't keep it from you anymore." He slid he hand in hers'. "I don't care about what every Carly does right. I mean, she's just a friend, and I hope that we can be more."

Sam coughed, "Freddie did you just ask me out?"

He pulled her in closer. "Yes, yes I did. I asked you out." He pecked her on the cheek, saying, "I don't care about anyone else and what they think. All I care about right now is you." Sam blushed at these words. Did he mean it?

She ran a hand over his chest, "I'll give you a shot. If you try something with me, everyone seems to be doing it these days, you where my first kiss and now that I'm thinking about it. I trust you a lot and so," she stopped before continuing, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

He looked shocked, "wow, that quickly. Why me?

"Why do you want to date me? I also gave you the answer to your question before asking my question Benson." She placed her hands on her hips eyeing him.

"Alright, where at, not my place my mother would see us . . . What about yours'?" Asking he just glanced at her than stared at the ground. He was nervous; it was both of their first, so, who wouldn't be.

"Not at my place, my mother would have a guy there. What about a hotel?" Sam just stared at her newly found love.

"Fine, I'll get us a place and we'll meet each other there after school tomorrow." He paused for a minute. "Do you think we should tell Carly about us or wait?" He was looking at her now and squeezed her hand.

"I don't think we should tell anyone until we know it feels right to us." Sam squeezed his hand back. Sam walked over, hugging him.

Walking back into the Shay's apartment, Carly looked up at the two.

"So, what did you two go do after I left and broke up with the guy I thought I was truly in love with?" She had been sobbing, you could tell. It was written all over her face.

"We went and played layer tag. That's' all, nothing else." Freddie said, jumping up off the sofa after sitting down on it. He ran over to the kitchen open the door to the land of food. "Hey, Sam, Carly, want something to drink?"

"Sure, Freddie." Sam answered in a sweeter tone by accident.

"Why are you two being too nice to each other? Wait, Carly don't question it, just be happy they're not fighting." Carly had started breathing in and out every slowly after that.

Sam watched Carly and walked into the kitchen with Benson. "You have a place yet?"

"Yeah, I got one on the way over here." He looked over at Carly. "How did I ever like her? She seems like she's become crazy . . . like insanely mad, but you'll never be like that." He placed his hand on hers'. They smiled at each other, staring into his eyes. She saw something, something that was never there before now, care. He cared for her.

The next day at school him and Sam had to sneak around to make sure their plans didn't get messed up by anyone. Making sure nobody followed them to the hotel room. They lay on the bed, hand in hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her, he still had that caring look in his eyes.

She leaned over to answer him, kissing his lips. "Yes," she whispered to him. "Lets' just get this over with. I've wanted to long." She pulled off her shirt, he did the same. Kissing her neck, he worked his hands down her back. Unhooking her bra and throwing to the floor, his tongue ran over the nipples of her boobs. She slid her pants off, letting them fall to the floor. Undoing his, she broke open the condom. He yanked off her panties and she pulled off his boxers. Sam moaned, Freddie like the way her skin felt against his, running under his hand and body.

They lay thereafter, staring at each other. Naked, she laid in his arms, kissing her lips still. They didn't know what the heck they were going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Freddie walked in after their third visit to the "mark-et." Carly had already gotten another boyfriend after Mick, but it was her way of saying, 'I don't need him.' Just not out loud. The new guys name was Owen, tall, skinny, black headed, tan, and blue eyes. As they walked into the Shay's apartment after their meeting at the "mark-et" they sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys," Spencer said as he ran out of his room.

"Hey Spencer, where's Carly?" Sam asked as they walked in.

"Up stairs, in room, with the new boy Owen,"-Spencer's tone got softer for a minute- "Maybe I should got check on them. No, they're most likely fine."

"Yeah, just like when Freddie and I are alone. You're so safe. Can you just go tell her we're here? Thanks, Spencer." Sam walked closer to Freddie after he left the room.

Freddie slid his hand in hers', "you've got to try not to talk about us being alone together much. It will be a disaster for my good reputation and for the bad reputation you want, and think of what my mother would say. She'd break down on the floor begging me to date anyone else, but you." He moved a hair out of her face, and then romantically caressing her face and leaning into kiss her.

There were foot steps coming down the stairs. Carly's voice came first, "it's not like we were really doing anything that bad. It's just having sex, and we were using a condom. It wasn't even Mick's idea." Both of them didn't really care, they were both caught up in there own moment.

"Well, then it's just great to know I've got a suttee little sister who sleeps when all the guys that will sleep with her. I want you out and you're grounded for a mouth, you can only do the following: iCarly, school, homework, and talk to those two over there. . ." Spencer's words trailed off as they both turned and saw Sam and Freddie staring at each other.

"Guys," Carly yelled, knocking them out of their moment. "What was that about? Sam," she'd caught sight of a red lump on her neck, a hulky. "Is that what I think it is? Who gave you that-"

"Scarf." Freddie had quickly thought of something to interrupt her with by asking about the scarf he'd just brought for her. "It's beautiful." He ran his finger across her chest by accident. "Just like you." The words just slipping out of his mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" Freddie looked shocked at saying his compliment to her.

"Well, since it was a compliment," Sam said slowly. "I'll let it slide this one time."

"It's that what you said last time? You guys, is there something you aren't telling me?" Carly looked back and forth at the two. Sam started humming and Freddie walked away into the kitchen acting like she hadn't just asked them something.

"You guys didn't kiss again, did you?" She stepped closer to Sam trying to pressure her to tell their dirty little secret.

"Why? Why is _that _the first thing you guess?" Freddie asked, "Sure, we've kissed. Whatever, you don't need to keep bringing it up."

"I want to see you kiss again, and tell me there's no spark. I want to know the truth. Kiss, do it now." Carly insisted.

Sam walked over to Freddie grabbing the back of his head the same way she did when they were having sex. She leaned over and kissed his lips, then slid her tongue into his mouth. There were fireworks; he wanted to drag his lips down her throat. He slid his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck.

They came apart breathing heavy like after they'd breathe after making love.

Sam walked over to the door, "I've got to go. . ." she thought for a moment." To see my . . . my, my old jail cell. See you two later, and Freddie, I still didn't feel a thing. Ugh," she closed the door behind her and her knees start wiggling and she fell to the floor. "Oh, mama loves that boy." Licking her lips as she got up, she walked away.

Freddie stood with Carly for a minute after Carly left. "So, I think I'm going to go to the store. See ya'll later." He started to go.

"Freddie," Carly thought quickly and opened up the top part of her blouse showing off her breast. "Please tell me what you and Sam are hiding." She ran her pointer finger along his shoulder in a flirty way.

"No, I love Sa-" he'd stopped himself before saying all of her name. "I've got to go and meet up with someone." He walked out and down the stairs.

As he walked in, she was already there lying on the bed. He lay down beside her, "I love you, but I think we should lay low for a little. Carly almost caught us today." He slid his hand up and down her upper thigh. She leaned over kissing him.

"Who cares? I've been doing some thinking. If you really love someone you've got to take chances to be with them and I want to start doing that more." She slid her hands up his shirt, her tongue sliding in his mouth.

He round on top of her, they started to undress each other, but then there was a knock at the door. They both looked up and then back at each other.

He got up, "I'll get it. You hide under the covers." Walking over to the doors he looked throw the peep whole, "crap. It's Carly. I might have not covered my trails as well as I thought I did." He opened the door after saying that to Sam under the covers. He was wearing blue jeans and just blue jeans.

"Really Freddie this is where you went, a stupid hotel room? I haven't even seen anybody come in yet, but your already undress. Unless. . ." she thought for a moment. "She or he, you could secretly be gay. They got here before you." She pushed him out of the way and walked in. Trying to uncover the mystery girl, but wasn't as strong as her. "Sam, come out now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, hi'ya Carls." Sam said as she poked her head out.


End file.
